nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Monstructor
Beneath the gibbous moons of Cybertron, in the great dark spaces of the sunless void, far beyond the realms of man's childish reachings, does the great dread Monstructor have his origin. A being that seems instinct with some fearful and unnatural malignancy, his form like a robot and a deep great shadow at once, his very presence is said to drain light and life from the world around him, feeding his ancient hunger. A palpable cloak of dread follows his movements, and the very sight of his summoning and formation has driven sane beings beyond the bounds of madness. All living things, mechanical or organic, decay and die at his merest touch. Monstructor is the channel for an evil beyond the darkest Decepticon imagination, and far beyond the puerile concerns of the insignificant beings who make up his composite form. He longs for the day, foretold in darkness, when he shall be split asunder no longer, and will rise one final time, free to travel the stars, from world to world, extinguishing all life sparks, ravening for delight. Monstructor's body is the combined form of six Pretender Monsters: *Icepick *Birdbrain *Bristleback *Scowl *Slog *Wildfly Ficiton The Pretender Monsters, as individuals, had attacked the inhabitants of the undersea Autobot base; later, they confronted an attacking G.I. Joe force as Monstructor. The titan proved unstoppable at first, his energy-leeching fields draining enemy equipment and causing at least one pilot to instantly age before crashing. Monstructor's triumph never came to completion, though, as the Joe Laser Squad targeted his head module, causing it to explode. The combiner robot collapsed into a shower of unconscious Decepticons. Monstructor was the first gestalt. Created by Jhiaxus under the direction of Nova Prime as a twisted take on "all are one", he was intended to be the ultimate fusion of mind and body: a vast amount of intellect combined with unparalleled strength. Unfortunately, his six components were driven into insanity by the merging process, and became monsters. Omega Supreme saw Monstructor for the uncontrollable abomination he was and took him down, though the clash between the two titans caused the destruction of Nova's capital, the Crystal City. After Nova Prime departed Cybertron in the Ark, Omega locked Monstructor's components in a dimensionally-displaced prison to live out the rest of their horrid existence. A contradictory report places Monstructor among the spectators of a gladiatorial match between Megatron and Cy-Kill, suggesting that he may have briefly escaped, or that his imprisonment did not come until later than suggested.Eventually, the "Monstructor Six" escaped their dimensional prison and tracked down and attacked Omega Supreme in their combined form. Fortunately, Omega had knowledge of Monstructor's weak spot, and was able to inform the visiting Optimus Prime, who blasted the vulnerable point and defeated him. Despite Omega Supreme's protestations about the dangers of gestalt technology falling into Decepticon hands, Prime had them taken into custody in an attempt to repair their shattered minds.he six were taken to the prison colony Garrus-9, but were soon sprung by Banzai-Tron's Decepticon Secret Service, only for the Decepticons to lose them too when Monstructor was activated and then carried off by minions of the Dead Universe. Placed under the mental control of Jhiaxus, Monstructor was then installed on the planet Rotan as guardian of the Nega-Core the Dead Universe Transformers required for their Expansion. The surviving members of Decepticon Secret Service (backed up by Arcee) engaged him in a vicious battle, while the Autobots snuck in behind him using a space bridge and disabled the Nega-Core. Reacquired by the Decepticons at some point over the next year, Monstructor fell under the extremely dubious command of Bludgeon. Monstructor attempted to capture Hot Rod, but was forced to disassemble after a pinpoint shot to his weak connector port. Monstructor resurfaced several years later, as part of a trap set for the Autobots on the frigid world of Arduria by Bludgeon. Pretending to be frozen, Monstructor ambushed Optimus Prime (now "Orion Pax") and Hardhead when they came to the planet in response to a fake distress call sent out by Bludgeon. His weak spot removed by his new leader, Monstructor seemed unbeatable, but once Bludgeon rescued Jhiaxus from the Autobots' ship, the combiner broke off the fight, splitting into his components and departing with his masters on their mission to locate the remaining Regenesis missiles. Their next target was the time-displaced world LV-117 of, where Jhiaxus and Monstructor ended up in a point in time close to the destruction of the planet. The Wheelie from this time period released a Chaosteros and Arachnosaur to attack the Decepticons, but Monstructor ripped the two creatures apart then followed Jhiaxus off the planet after he had secured what he came for. Category:Antagonists Category:Decepticons